Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, Internet, content, social network, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been in ways to facilitate sharing of content on existing networks while maintaining user privacy and confidentiality through, for instance, encryption. As a result, the number of systems and platforms facilitating content sharing using identity-based encryption is increasing. For example, such identity-based encryption are keyed to criteria (e.g., characteristics, properties, interests, etc.) associated with potential recipients as opposed to specific recipients. In this way, identity-based encryption permits distributing messages to target recipients without knowing the identities of the target recipients. As users continue to increase their reliance on content sharing and querying content protected by identity-based encryption via networks, the number of search queries and the search results protected by identity-based encryption also increase. Consequently, service providers and device manufacturers face the challenge of providing sufficient communication and network resources to support queries and results protected by identity-based encryption.